1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment cases and is more particularly directed to a multicompartment equipment case having a plurality of access openings and including a cover formed as a unit and including a plurality of segments for releasable attachment to each of the compartments of the case.
Briefly, my invention may be utilized in a form of equipment case in which a plurality of individual compartments are so arranged and designated as to preferably require a designated priority of access to the individual compartments. For example, in the illustrated embodiments of this specification of my invention, a two compartment equipment case is designed to provide one compartment having an electronic device or apparatus requiring only periodic maintenance while a second compartment is designed to house batteries, or the like, as a power supply for the electronic apparatus. Needless to say, the batteries or other consumable power supply, may require frequent replacement. A cover is provided that has individual sections shaped to cover the individual compartments and the sections are interconnected by suitable hinges so as to provide for opening in a priority succession whereby the segment for the battery compartment may be opened first and the segment for the electronic apparatus compartment may be opened only after the battery compartment is in an open position. The entire cover may be movably affixed, or hinged, to the remainder of the case at the location of the last to be opened segment of the assemblage.
2. Prior Art
The following prior art was noted in the course of a preliminary search based upon the disclosure of this application:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 3,217,949 Davis 11/16/65 3,469,732 Foster 9/30/69 3,542,235 Hidding 11/24/70 3,580,650 Morris 5/25/71 ______________________________________
All of the above patents are directed to closures of one form or another. Of the above patents, the Morris U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,650 for CABINET STRUCTURE is directed to an earlier cabinet having an inner case and an outer case, each of them operable independently and separately, but connected together in a hinged fashion so that one case is closed after equipment has been deposited therein and then the second case is used to form a case for the first case in, for example, a telescoping, box-within-a-box configuration.